


Roads untraveled

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Need For Speed AU, Street Racer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi Raikkonen, a street racer, has entered a Mustang for the famous street race, the De Leon. He just wasn't expecting that he'd have a passenger on the journey towards the race.(Need For Speed AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I re-watched the Need For Speed movie again and had the idea to write a Simi version of two of the scenes from the movie.

The silver Mustang's engine growled as it raced along the highway.

Kimi grips the steering wheel tightly, eyes fixed on the road ahead and not on the passenger besides him.

Sebastian watches Kimi for a little bit, admiring the way he seamlessly shifts gears and glides the Mustang along.

Kimi was using the car to travel across the country. They had 48 hours to reach California before the deadline ended. If they got there too late, they wouldn't be able to enter the race.

The race was called the De Leon. It was held on the streets every year by a man called Bernie Ecclestone. The race held a massive prize for the winner. The winner received all the losers cars. And boy, the cars were worth it.

Each competitor brought along their best Supercar and duelled along the twisting, winding roads in order to win. If you did win, you owned every car that entered.

There were Ferraris, Bugattis, Lamborghinis, McLarens...the list was endless.

And Kimi was sure that his Ford Shelby Mustang would win.

The car was a beaut in every which way, but sadly it didn't belong to him.

The car belonged to a man known as Maurizio Arrivabene, a millionaire car dealer. When Kimi had approached Maurizio for loan of his car, the man had refused. But he had reconsidered once Kimi had told him of the prize.

Maurizio agreed to the loan, but only if he got half the cars and Sebastian went along with him. This was mainly to make sure the car was in safe hands. 

Sebastian was...unusual to say the least. He was a German car broker who worked with Maurizio to find the best and fastest cars.

Sebastian was a total contrast to Kimi. He was the sun to Kimi's thunder and the warmth to Kimi's coolness.

Kimi wasn't sure he'd get along with Sebastian. He didn't want to spend two days travelling with a man who wanted to talk every two seconds, so he hatched a plan.

Kimi reached over to the panel on the car and dialled Daniel's number.

Daniel Riccardo was a pilot who was a friend of Kimi's, he sometimes took his helicopter out to scout ahead for traffic during street races. Daniel would fly ahead of the racing cars and would warn Kimi about upcoming obstacles.

"Hey man, what's up?" Daniel says through the com.

"I just want to check the traffic situation." Kimi replies smoothly.

"There's some bad traffic up ahead, Iceman." Daniel answers. "Would you like me to find you an alternative route?"

"Yes." Kimi says shortly.

Sebastian looks at Kimi in confusion and then at the perfectly clear road outside. "I don't see any traffic?"

"That's because Daniel has a helicopter, and that means he can see further then us." Kimi explains. "Isn't that right? Liar One."

"For the last time, my handle is Honey Badger not Liar One." Daniel answers with a huff.

"Well, you shouldn't have lied about driving an Apache helicopter." Kimi replies, smirking as he knows this winds Daniel up.

"I did!" Daniel says angrily. "One of these days you'll be eating your words, Iceman."

"Yeah, yeah." Kimi replies flippantly. "Do you have the route for us or not?"

"I do." Daniel answers. "First, I'd like you to give me a dollar on the next exit."

"What's a dollar?" Sebastian asks.

Kimi merely smirks and shifts the car up a gear, the car responding quickly and speeding faster down the highway.

Sebastian finds himself gripping the door handle as the car picks up more and more speed. He shoots Kimi a panicked look but Kimi doesn't look at him, focusing his attention on the road ahead.

"Hard left, now." Daniel instructs and Kimi spins the car hard to the left, almost slamming Sebastian to the side of the car.

"Need to speed things up a little Iceman, switch lanes now." Daniel tells him promptly.

Kimi shifts gears and moves swiftly over into the next lane, just missing the truck that had been there just moments ago.

Sebastian has now turned pale and he struggles to sit right in his seat as Kimi keeps on going.

"Right now." Daniel says and Kimi moves the car swiftly to the right.

It's then that Sebastian sees the bus in the same lane as them.

"You see the bus, right?" Sebastian asks.

"Bus?" Kimi responds, still looking ahead.

"Yes, that bus." Sebastian points.

"Oh that." Kimi sees the bus approaching, the driver angrily beeping his horn.

"Yes that. That bus!" Sebastian yells and shuts his eyes as it gets closer.

Kimi suddenly makes a hard left and narrowly misses the bus.

"Oh that bus!" Kimi says with a smirk as Sebastian opens his eyes.

Sebastian turns to Kimi and glares, but the Finn is back to focusing on the road ahead.

"All clear now Iceman. The road ahead is free for miles, enjoy." Daniel calls through the com.

"Thanks Daniel." Kimi says with a smile.

"No problem. Keep me posted." Daniel says as he signs off.

There's silence in the car for a few minutes until Sebastian speaks up.

"There was no traffic." Sebastian says quietly. "The road ahead was clear." He turns and looks at Kimi. "I know you don't want me here, but you're stuck with me. If you think you can scare me out of the car, forget it. It won't work."

Kimi turns to look at him. "It was worth a shot."

Sebastian snorts and shakes his head. "I don't want to be here either, but you're stuck with me. So shut up and keep driving. The sooner we get to this race, the sooner I can take this car back to Maurizio."

Kimi nods, gazing over at Sebastian to see the hurt expression in his eyes, and suddenly feels bad.

Kimi didn't hate Sebastian. Not really. It was just he was used to travelling alone. Just him and the car with the long road ahead of them. Having a passenger was something new for him.

Kimi was a loner, a drifter who only lived to feel the speed of a car and the adrenaline rush of a race. Kimi was one of the best street racers in the country, and he raced alone.

But now he was stuck in this car with someone who had tried their best to get him to talk. Kimi wasn't used to it. At all. Kimi was used to being left alone.

"I'm uh..not used to...you know." Kimi begins, gesturing to Sebastian.

"Used to what?" Sebastian asks.

"Uh a right seater, you know. Like a co-driver." Kimi shrugs.

"Oh...." Sebastian trails off, looking out of the window.

"I uh, like my own company...." Kimi tries again. "It's just been me by myself, each night a different car, a different thrill. But with no one to share it with."

"That sounds lonely." Sebastian ventures, turning to look at him.

"It isn't." Kimi says. "Not really. I have the open road, the cars..."

"But no one you can turn to?" Sebastian asks.

"Uh..I wouldn't say that...but...yes?" Kimi turns to look at Sebastian.

"A drifter..." Sebastian murmurs. "Someone who's never had a home."

Kimi nods, looking back at the road. "It's never bothered me."

Sebastian narrows his eyes, not believing him for a second, but also not wanting to break the fragile truce they had made.

"So uh..sorry about me being so short with you...and trying to get you out of the car." Kimi continues, absentmindedly running a hand through his hair.

Sebastian smiles softly at the awkward apology. "It's okay."

Kimi nods. "Good...I'm uh glad....that it's okay."

Sebastian shakes his head and leans back in his seat. "I have to admit, If I'm correct, Daniel's shortcut did end up shaving off one hour of driving time."

"Really?" Kimi asks.

"Yep." Sebastian points ahead. "We should have reached this crossroads later on, but we're here now. We're ahead of time."

"Good." Kimi turns to Sebastian. "Remind me to thank Daniel."

"Okay, but only if you remind me to kick him next time I see him." Sebastian counters, a smirk on his face. "I want to thank him for scaring me shitless."

Kimi chuckles, a low sound in his throat and Sebastian looks at him in amazement. Did he just make Kimi laugh?

Kimi turns to look at Sebastian and smiles. "Just wait till you meet my other friends, Lewis and Nico. You'll love them."

"If they're anything like Daniel I doubt I will!" Sebastian replies, grinning at him.

"You'll see..." Is all Kimi says as he shifts the car to go a little faster down the lane.

* * *

The rest of the journey is spent in companionable silence, the sun slowly sinking in the sky.

Kimi has been driving now for some time and he's beginning to feel tired. Driving all this time was not good for him.

Sebastian is besides him, dozing in his seat with the warm rays of the softly sinking sun on his face.

Sebastian had decided to catch a rest so he could take over from Kimi later on, It had not taken him long to fall asleep and he looked peaceful.

It was then that Kimi got a call on the com. It was Lewis.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Lewis asks gently as Nico butts into the con.

"Hey Kimi!" Nico says cheerfully.

"Hi guys." Kimi says with a smile.

"You doing okay?" Lewis asks softly.

Kimi shrugs. "We're making progress and ahead of time."

"I don't mean that." Lewis cuts in. "I mean about the fact that soon you'll be face to face with Valtteri again."

The name makes Kimi grip the steering wheel tighter. "I'm not worried about him."

"You sure?" Lewis asks. "Because he is the guy that destroyed your career...and now you want to race him for what? Revenge?"

"It's more then that." Kimi states, but Lewis snorts down the com.

"Like you care about the cars and the money. You just want revenge. I know you Kimi. You were so lost when you lost your drive with that F1 team...you could have been Champion..."

"Yeah well, I can't change what happened, can I? I'm not good enough to drive F1 anymore....." Kimi trails off.

"So you're going to race him and try to win as revenge for him ruining your future?" Lewis asks quietly.

"No...not really.." Kimi sighs. "Look, thanks for the lesson on psychology but I'm not here for that. I just want to race."

"Whatever you say man." Lewis replies as Nico speaks up over the com.

"Whatever happens, we'll be there for you." Nico promises.

"Thank you." Kimi replies, unsure what else to say.

"Safe driving." Lewis tells him softly before the com switches off.

There's silence in the car for a few minutes, until a voice speaks up. 

"I'm sorry." Sebastian says softly. 

Kimi jumps in alarm and turns to see Sebastian struggling upright in his seat. "You listened in?"

"Kind of hard not to." Sebastian says with a yawn. He looks at Kimi sadly. "I'm sorry for what happened."

"Yeah well, it wasn't your fault." Kimi replies, his jaw set.

"Losing that drive...is it why you have no home?" Sebastian asks gently.

Kimi doesn't want to respond for a few seconds, but then he sighs. "It is. When you suddenly have no job you find you cannot afford to keep living the way you do. I travel now..wherever the road takes me...making money from street races where I can. I may have lost my career, but I haven't lost my skill." 

Sebastian bites his lip, not sure what else to say. There were no words he could use to make things any better.

It's then that Kimi tries to change the subject. "Do you want to drive? It's getting late and I'm tired."

Sebastian gazes out the window to see late twilight in the sky. "Of course."

"Great." Kimi replies, unclipping his seatbelt.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asks, his eyes wide.

"Switching seats with you. Come on." Kimi gestures to Sebastian to take his belt off.

"But we're still moving?" Sebastian asks.

"We don't have time to stop." Kimi informs him. "Just come over. You'll be fine."

Hesitantly, Sebastian unclips his seatbelt and shuffles over towards Kimi's seat.

Kimi gently guides Sebastian onto his lap and Sebastian takes the wheel, laughing at how idiotic they're being.

Kimi removes his feet from the pedals and moves so that Sebastian can put his feet on them and sit in the chair comfortably.

Kimi moves across and sits in the passenger seat, glancing at Sebastian who takes the wheel with an effortless efficiency.

"Okay?" Kimi asks as he clips his belt on and Sebastian does the same.

"Yep." Sebastian nods, his eyes on the road, a small smile on his face at the feel of the car under him.

"Good." Kimi nods, snuggling into his seat with a sigh.

"Next stop, California." Sebastian says, excitement coursing through him at the idea.

"It won't be long now." Kimi agrees.

No, it won't be long before Kimi meets Valtteri again. The plan of revenge fresh in his mind as he falls asleep.

Sebastian drives on through the night, keeping watch over Kimi and hoping that their end destination doesn't mean the end of Kimi.

Revenge is an ugly thing, and revenge never truly goes to plan......

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
